Our Forever is Not Alone
by hiddenartist1
Summary: Sequel to Our Forever. Rose and the Doctor have their forever together. They also just hit a major bump in their rode to forever. (Please forgive my crappy summaries)
1. Prologue

**Author's note: HEY! It's me again! Just letting anyone know that this is just a summary of Our Forever. So, if you have read that story, this is sort of unnecesary (but fun), and if you haven't read the story, you should read it before reading what's below xD**

**For those of you waiting for the actual story to show up, this here is just insurance that I do write it. I've actually gotten the first chapter mostly written, but it just needs some editing here and there. I will get it up** **next Monday =)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING AND FOR REVIEWING MY INITIAL STORY**

**And the typical Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters/references/yada yada. **

**But the plot is all mine ;D**

**See you all soon!**

My name is Rose Tyler.  
I am the Doctor's wife.  
While I can't help but grin at that, I suppose you might be a bit confused. So, let me explain a bit.  
About a month ago (such a short amount of time!) the half-human Doctor sent me back to my original universe, where the Doctor somehow found me. I never actually found out how he managed that, but I didn't much care.  
_He_ found me, and took me back to the TARDIS. I was a _mess_. Practically jumping in joy while also a sobbing wreck. But, as is typical with my Doctor, he made me _me_ again.  
Then, he said these words; _"Rose Tyler, I love you more than you could evan imagine."_  
I have never been as happy as I was at that moment.  
After, he took me to say goodbye to my parents. That will always be one of the hardest moments of my life. I still become sad when I think of them.  
The next day, the TARDIS brought us to a new world, one the Doctor did not recognize, and that is when we found out that I was a time lord as well. The Doctor said that I had bonded with the time vortex, or something along those lines, and so we had our forever. Together.  
We had a couple weeks of our adventures, but I was getting more and more homesick for my mum. The Doctor knew.  
While the Doctor has proven time and time again that he would sacrifice his own happiness for mine, he did one better.  
He got down on one knee for me.  
He knew what I needed, and so he sent me to get a wedding dress, and that brilliant man made sure that it was at the same time my mom was getting hers for her wedding to my dad. I was lucky I didn't break down right there.  
Then, with Jack Harkness as my Maid of Honor, and Donna Noble as the Best Man, the Doctor and I got married.  
We said our "I do"'s and then, after we shared our newlywed kiss, the first thing we heard were screams.  
Of course we went running towards them!  
And that's where this story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello all! I'm here to give you the first chapter, and to warn you. This is not going to be all light and fluffy. I will be doing the mushy as I see fit, but things just play out as they play out... I swear I didn't intend for it to play out this way when I first started writing, but it happens as it happens. anyways, things might be a little different than you expected, but don't worry! The Doctor loves Rose and Rose loves the Doctor, and so long as they are together, the light and fluffy will come along in time =] BUT I'M SO EXCITED TO GIVE YOU ALL MY STORY!I hope you all have patience with me and read on, because good things are to come =D**

**Oh, and the Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or the characters, yada yada**

R&R!

_The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, excited grins mimicked on their faces. Then, hands connected, the two of them were racing towards the commotion. _

Donna and Jack were not far behind.

The Doctor's and Rose's hands were interlocked, just as it was during their first adventure. Their spirits were both soaring, feeding off one another as excitement took hold. Their eyes might not have been facing one another, but their hearts were twisted together.

Then they ended up coming upon a crowd of people that had begun to gather around a building . Their eyes were all aimed upwards, so Rose and the Doctor aimed their own attention upwards as well. To their instant dismay, a man sat on the edge of the roof, holding a child while he swung his legs, acting as if nothing was wrong.

Rose's breath caught, her hearts all but stopping. To threaten the life of a child…

But where was the mother? Any one of the women could be a mother, but none were as hysterical as the mother should be. Was the mother alive?

The Doctor's thoughts followed a different path. That man… he had seen that man before. He couldn't see him clearly enough to figure out where he had seen the man, though.

The man seemed to be searching for someone, his eyes scouring the crowd below him. Then his eyes landed on Rose, and a smirk appeared on his face before he looked over to the Doctor, apparently finding what he was looking for.

"Ah. Doctor. It was so nice of you to join us."

Something about this man did not sit well with the Doctor. "Who are you?"

The man feigned offense. "You don't recognize me? I'm genuinely hurt." Then the man shifted, causing everyone to hold their breath as he stood. "My name is Dezod Met."

Rose glanced over at the Doctor, and was only half surprised to see realization dawning on his face. Of course he knew the man causing the problem. Her eyes returned to the child, anxious about what was going to happen to the innocent that was caught between the Doctor and his apparent enemy.

Then Dezod spoke again. "Well I see you recognize me now. That's good to know. Now that I have your undivided attention, I have a little something to say. First off-" He spoke as he walked along the edge of the roof, " I would like to note how utterly displeased I was when I felt /her/ show up out of no-freaking-where." He paused in his rant to glare at Rose. "Secondly," he continued, "_you_, Doctor, did the unthinkable! You acted on selfish desire and kept that human girl to be yours! I am doubly offended!" He paused, annoyance shown clearly in his posture.

His mistake was giving a long enough pause that Rose could speak.

"Now hold it right there. I am no one's property, not even the Doctor's! And _really_, you think that the Doctor made me stay here? If it were up to the Doctor I would be a universe away, so don't you dare call him selfish, because he has sacrificed _everything__!_" Rose's eyes were all but glowing gold again, her annoyance was so pure.

Dezod, the Doctor, and Jack seemed to be stunned at her outburst for a moment, just staring at her.

Donna just smirked.

The crowd was silent, they had just become a shadow around them. Confused and worried looks from the people outside of the Doctor's world were not even noticed.

The Doctor cast a brief worried glance towards Dezod before he focused on Rose once again. He took advantage of their time lord connection to speak to her without voicing his thoughts aloud. _"Rose, we do not want to test this man."_ He kept his reasoning to himself, knowing that would only cause her to be more upset. He would always put her safety first.

Even if he knew that she would be annoyed with him later.

Rose's eyes immediately flashed to him, and he could tell she was going to say something.

_"Please."_

He watched as she visibly made an effort to calm herself down. She might not have control over their Time Lord connection to speak with him, but he could tell from her narrowed eyes that she knew he wasn't telling her something.

He then looked back at Dezod as he cocked his head to the side. He stared at Rose, studying her. He looked to be contemplated something. After a minute he broke out of his silence. "You know what? I take all -_most_- of that back. Rose Tyler, 'defender of Earth'" He spoke the title in a mocking tone, "you have gained my respect. So I won't kill you, as I had planned. Yet." He smirked as he then directed his attention back at the Doctor. "Just be careful, though, Doctor. I do not want any more time lords around to bring too much peace into the lands."

Then he disappeared into thin air, and the baby began plummeting to the earth.

Shock sent adrenaline rushing through Rose, causing her to immediately burst through the crowd. She refused to let that child die.

The next thing she knew, she was holding the baby in her arms, listening to it's…

Ticking?

The blood drained from her face as she looked down, only to find a plastic head and a blanket. Her hearts paused a beat as she unwrapped the blanket. She was holding a bomb.

She froze for a second before hearing the Doctor push his way towards her. She wouldn't let him and all these people die.

Her eyes flashed behind her, shooting a momentary panicked look towards the Doctor. "RUN!" She screamed before spinning on her heel and sprinting towards the river. She heard the Doctor's voice behind her, but she still did not pause.

"Rose!"

She didn't know how much longer she had left, so she just kept her feet going as fast as they could. She refused to end these people's lives, and still she heard the Doctor's footsteps.

Then she threw it into the river.

She spun around to run away, just in case, and faced the Doctor as she heard the bomb go off. She had only a moment for her hearts to plummet before she went flying.

_"ROSE!"_

She heard the Doctor's panicked voice inside her head before all went black as she slammed into the pavement.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey all! So, originally, I was going to put up each chapter on every Monday, buuuut, I got a bit impatient this week. So, I'm going to change it to every Friday. I'm so excited to see where this story is going! =D I've already almost finished the next chapter, and I have to wait a WHOLE WEEK until I post it! The agony!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing because you guys just make me so happy when I hear that you are enjoying my story! It's hard to get writer's block when I have your guys' encouraging words =]**

**OH I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Anyways, drama drama. See you in a week!**

The Doctor knew that the supposed child in Dezod's arms was fake. Dezod wasn't making the child seem real enough to make the chaos that he knew the man wanted. He dreaded finding out what Dezod was carrying instead.

Then he saw Rose flying through the crowd to catch the falling object. He could all but feel his hearts stop, dread already pumping through his body. _No_

He began running through the crowd, terrified of what she held, of what might happen to her.

When he saw her freeze as she did, he knew his fears were confirmed.

"RUN!"

Then she went speeding off towards the river.

"Rose!" He called, hoping, in vain, for some sort of explanation.

Whatever it was she held, though, gave her enough adrenaline so that she kept a solid lead ahead of him.

She stopped at the railing of the boardwalk along the river and threw the fake baby into it.

He watched it as it exploded right as Rose spun around to face him. He saw the stark fear in her eyes before it sent her flying.

_"Rose!"_ His panic sent his thoughts straight to her as he saw her go flying through the air.

Then the blast hit him, knocking him back, causing him to lose his footing.

He immediately got to his feet and began running to Rose, who was lying face down on the ground.

The panicked worry he felt was all but immobilizing, but he knew he needed to get her back to the Tardis for either regeneration or for healing.

He truly hoped she wouldn't have to go through regeneration. The pain… He didn't want her to go through that. Not after everything she had already been through.

Not to mention that he didn't know how thorough the time lord genes in her were. What if she didn't age, but she didn't regenerate either? Could she die? Was her transformation that absolute? Why didn't he think to run tests to determine this _before_ she got herself hurt!

His thoughts were racing as he reached down and gently picked her up. She didn't stir, just laid, slumped, in his arms. That only caused his worry to increase. _"oh, Rose…"_

He strode back to the Tardis as anger and worry warred within him. He didn't even notice Jack and Donna trying to catch up behind him. He just entered the TARDIS and closed the door, heading straight for the med bay.

He laid her down gently, trying not to cause any more pain. He cursed Dezod as he quickly began searching through his tools. His worried thoughts ran in loops. _She said she was a time lord, so therefore she has to have the regenerative genes, so she couldn't die. He had to run test that could confirm those genes or not. And if not… He would come up with something. She will be fine._

Then he heard Rose make a noise behind him.

He spun around, almost immediately at her side.

"Rose? I'm here." he grabbed her hand, feeling better himself when she squeezed back.

Then she groaned again. "My head…." She reached up to put pressure where the pain was located.

Feeling momentarily useless, he watched her anxiously. "How are you feeling?

Her eyes fluttered open, wincing a little as she moved her head. "What happened?"

That caused his eyes to narrow. It was a hard landing, she could have hit her head pretty bad... "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um.." She tried sitting up, but he gently held her down. He ignored her questioning look and just waited for her answer.

She was beginning to get worried, but still answered his question. Then she smiled a little, remembering. "Well, you and I got married then there was a bunch of commotion…" She squinted, trying to remember everything. "There was a man - Dezod? - who was holding a child. Then he disappeared, dropping the child… I think I caught it?" now she glanced up at the Doctor, confusion in her expression. "Why can't I remember?"

He shut down his emotions as he stepped away, grabbing one of his tools. "You probably have a concussion." He spoke, his voice flat.

He pretended not to see the shock in her eyes for his own sake. "A concussion? How?"

He began doing a scan on her, checking for other injuries and confirming the concussion. Luckily, it was only a minor one.

"The child that you tried to save, it was fake. Instead you caught a bomb, saving all of the people standing around. You tried to get it to the river, but it went off before it got there safely. You were too close."

She was silent then, shock leaving her speechless. When the scan showed no other major problems, relief drained through him. Then he took a moment and fiddled with the setting of the scanner, needing to know how thorough her transformation was. "It looks like your head got the worst of it," he continued as he ran the scan. "You just will have a lot of scrapes and bruises." Then the scan finished, showing him the results. Relief drained through him, almost causing his knees to go week. She wouldn't die on him.

Rose's thoughts were on a different path. She already knew that bit about the scrapes and bruises, everything hurt. Especially her head. But then she realized what she was wearing.

"Oh no.." she groaned, causing the Doctor to cast panicked eyes towards her.

"What?!" He looked between her and his scanner, trying to figure out if something was broken in it and had missed an injury.

"My dress…." Sadness laced her voice as she mourned the beautiful wedding dress, now torn and battered.

The Doctor was frozen for a moment before a grin slowly spread across his face. "Of course, the dress, how could I have forgotten."

Rose grinned back at him, laughter shined in her eyes, mimicking his own.

Then her stomach lurched. The grin was immediately wiped off her face. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

The Doctor muttered something under his breath, sounding very similar in tone to how one would swear.

She struggled against her stomach, not wanted to go through that, but a moment later her stomach heaved again, expelling the contents into the container the Doctor held for her. Her stomach heaved several times before she slumped back onto the table. She knew that being sick was part of the concussion, it wasn't her first time with one, but it still was not fun.

She had been laying prone on the table, causing the Doctor to grow even more concerned. "Rose?" His voice was soft, unsure what was going on. When she opened her eyes, relief went through him. He didn't know how worried he was until that moment. A question was in her eyes, so he gave her an excuse for his speaking. "How do you feel?"

She was silent for a moment, considering. "Like I got hit by a bus?" She spoke with a hint of a smile. She relaxed her neck, her head flopping to the side and she saw a reflection of herself on one of the walls of the TARDIS. It must have been a mirror like thing, and she was momentarily shocked. She looked pale as a ghost, and she could tell her eyes were glassy even from this distance. No wonder why he was worried.

She glanced over at the Doctor, concern for _him_ evident in her gaze. "Are _you_ okay?"

_Typical Rose._ The Doctor sighed, _thinking about him when she was the one that almost got blown up_. He then gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm always okay."

_Typical Doctor. _Rose shook her head, _Forever too afraid to voice his own feelings out lout._ She knew he was lying. "You, Doctor, are a terrible liar."

She was on to him, so it was time to change the direction of the conversation. "Oi! I take offense to that! I am not a terrible liar!" The Doctor spoke indignantly.

Rose couldn't keep herself from giggling, putting a hand to her stomach as if that helped keep the sickness at bay.

The Doctor grinned at her, happier to see her show a resemblance of her old self. Then need sent him leaning down, wrapping her in a hug. Her own arms came around him, squeezing tightly as they both accepted that they would be okay.

Together.

Both of them, though, had a part of their mind focused on Dezod, who didn't appear to be too keen on that idea.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys/girls! I've decided that I might give you guys two chapters next week, what do you think of that? ;D I wanted to thank you all again, I'm going through some tough times right now and hearing such good things from you guys really really makes me feel good. **

**And, you know what? If I get... I'll go easy, three reviews by the end of the day, then I will post another chapter up right away. =D**

**Thanks again and Happy Reading!**

The Doctor kept Rose in bed for several days to make sure she didn't make herself worse, but she could tell that he was going a little stir-crazy.

The Doctor could never stay in one place too long.

It was the night that she coaxed him into let her sit in front of the fire in the library that she finally convinced him to let her get out of the TARDIS.

"I'm _fine_" Rose insisted, narrowing her eyes at the Doctor. Aka, her husband.

The Doctor narrowed his own eyes at her, momentarily silent. Then he ran a hand through his hair, annoyance in the gesture. "Why do I even bother arguing with you Tyler women."

Rose grinned, "I don't know."

He shook his head, eying her as he contemplated something. "Well, we need to go back and pick up Jack and Donna, so let's start with that first."

Rose stared up at him, shock and amusement in her expression. "I totally forgot about them!"

The Doctor looked away. "I knew we would go back…"

Rose grinned. Of _course_ he did. Then she jumped up. "Well come on, then! Things to do, people to save!" She spun around and started heading back towards the console room.

_"Rose"_, she heard him whisper in her mind. She paused, turning around as she felt the Doctor grab her hand, pulling her towards him. She glanced up, momentarily surprised to see him so close. The kiss started as many of their others did, love infused with passion, but it quickly turned gentle, tender. Desire stirred within her

Then he stepped back. "Rose," He looked down at her, seriousness in his eyes while a smile played on his face. "Please, _Please_ try not to get yourself into any more trouble."

Rose grinned before continuing on her way to the console room, missing the Doctor's exasperated shake of his head.

Rose navigated through the Tardis, finally landing in the console room. The Doctor immediately set about setting the controls back to pick up Jack and Donna.

Rose kept her grin on her face while she was secretly trying to figure out how to get more information about Dezod. Who _was_ he? It was all she had to think about the past week, and it was driving her crazy.

Well, not _all_ she had to think about. Her eyes landed on the Doctor's form, watching him as he went about activating the Tardis.

"Hold on!" The Doctor gave her only a moment's notice before the Tardis began her shaky dematerialization/materialization process. The Doctor grabbed on to Rose to make sure she didn't lose her balance or anything and get herself hurt.

Or so he told himself.

Then they stepped out to find Jack and Donna sitting on a bench nearby.

"Uh oh…" The Doctor muttered.

A very unhappy looking Donna Noble noticed them first. She immediately began striding toward them, Jack not far behind.

Donna stopped in front of the Doctor, her eyes narrowed. "_You_ were going to leave us here!" She accused him.

Jack laughed, "I was starting to think that I was going to have to figure out how to get back to my time again!"

Rose looked up at the Doctor, only to find him acting guilty again.

"You were late, weren't you."

He winced. "Kinda, yeah."

Rose sighed before turning back to Jack and Donna. Where Donna looked to be about to smack the Doctor again, Jack had a grin on his face as usual. Then he eyed Rose's outfit.

"How long have you been out and about anyways?" Jack asked.

It was Rose's turn to look guilty. "Um.. Few days."

Donna and Jack shared a look.

Rose spoke before they could make too many bad assumptions. "I had a concussion. The Doctor wanted to make me stay indoors and so we really haven't been gone too long."

Jack just rolled his eyes and strolled into the Tardis while Donna gave the Doctor a look.

The Doctor gave her his trademark grin, causing Donna to roll her eyes and follow Jack inside. Without slapping him.

Rose laughed. "Come on then, Doctor, let's take them home." She grinned at him, clearly amused.

Then the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and strode indoors. He began fooling around with the console before the Tardis activated, making everyone scramble to grab on to a railing.

The Doctor made sure to hold on to Rose once again. Just to keep her from falling, which he continued to tell himself that was the reason.

The Tardis then materialized, allowing everyone to steady themselves.

Jack was the first to step out of the Tardis, followed by Donna and then Rose with the Doctor.

Donna left first, knowing she would see the Doctor again. Then Jack grinned at the two of them. "Okay you two, don't be getting into any trouble, and enjoy your newlywed lifestyle." He winked suggestively at the two of them before heading off.

Rose blushed profusely why the Doctor just shook his head. "You know? That is exactly why I don't want that man around."

Rose tried to laugh, but she still couldn't look him in the eye. She couldn't say that the thought of, well, being with him, physically, hadn't crossed her mind, but she wasn't prepared - nor probably would she ever be - to confront him about it.

The Doctor stepped inside the Tardis, Rose following quietly behind him.

Her thoughts were racing. Did he even want her? As time lords, do they even…do that? She didn't know how that even worked now. Did they have different traditions? She had no idea.

She swallowed, mentally cursing Jack. He probably said that on purpose too.

The Doctor had been rambling on about something or other the entire time, nothing near the topic of what she was thinking about. He seemed to be adamantly not looking at her, his defense mechanism to avoid things he didn't want to talk about.

Rose sighed.

It _was_ the Doctor, after all.

She looked away, trying not to feel dejected. She wish she didn't have her human desires still. Then she wouldn't feel like she was pushing the Doctor. She started to head out of the console room. Her mind wasn't focused, so she didn't even think to say anything to the Doctor, she just left.

Or she tried.

The Doctor's hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her to a stop.

"Rose," He spoke softly, gently turning her around. "Talk to me."

_Well this was a change of pace…_ Rose thought to herself, stunned that the Doctor initiated a serious conversation.

"I just…" Nope. She couldn't approach that topic. She shook her head and turned away.

The Doctor turned her back to face him. He narrowed his eyes, studying her. After a moment, he resignation entered his expression as he spoke. "It's what Jack said, isn't it?"

Her eyes flashed away, giving him his answer.

He sighed, stepping back. "Rose, I-"  
"No, it's fine." She interrupted him. "Just, forget about it. All's good. I'm just going to… go." She never gave him the chance to finish what he was saying, she just left. She didn't want to hear his excuse of why he didn't want her, or why he shouldn't, couldn't, _wouldn't_ want her. She went straight back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Sometimes she really hated her thoughts. They would send her on such extreme mood swings. All she could think about was the Doctor's resigned expression when he mentioned what Jack had said. She kept trying to tell herself it wasn't her fault that he didn't want her, it was just… Time lord nature? /Was/ it just time lord nature? But then why did she still feel desire? Lingering human genes?

Then a knock sounded at the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So I've got a couple things to say. First off, I'm giving you guys another opportunity to get an extra chapter in. If I get three reviews by Saturday, I'll post another chapter by Saturday night. I like any and all reviews, both good and bad, it helps me write =] so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Second on the list, I'm sorry for the past couple chapters... it's been awfully fluffy, hasn't it? Well, good news and bad news to that. Bad news, this chapter is still pretty fluffy. Good news, the drama begins sort of with the next chapter, and it keeps up for a couple of them. Third thing.. I went through and watched a couple episodes of Doctor Who, only ones with Rose of course xD, and I remembered why I started writing these fanfictions in the first place. It brought back that feeling of heartbreak and the sympathy I had for Rose and the Doctor for going through what they have been through. So that might show through a bit in a chapter or two. The Drama is back, my friends. Rose and the Doctor can't stay away from life or death situations from too long. So just stick with me and I will give you some of the less fluffy stuff, don't worry =]**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING**

**3 reviews by Saturday morning, and you get another chapter ;D**

A knock sounded at the door.

"Rose?"

She turned to face the door, hesitating while she said nothing. She didn't know if she wanted him around right then or not. She got up, but paused again before opening the door. She didn't think she was prepared to have this conversation with him yet.

"Rose, may I please come in?"

She closed her eyes, resigned. He wasn't going to let her get away with not letting him in.

She stepped over to her door, opening it for him, still saying nothing.

He walked in to her room, running a hand through his hair. He was obviously uncomfortable with whatever it was he wanted to say. He looked around as if trying to figure out where he wanted to sit or stand. He ended up just choosing a spot in the middle of her room and faced her.

Their eyes connected, causing her stomach to flip even after all they've been through. His gaze was intense, reading her expressions as he spoke. "You know that I love you, right?"

Rose took a moment before answering. It was automatic of her to doubt it, but in her hearts, she knew he loved her. She nodded once, still not saying anything.

The Doctor sighed before he began pacing. "I always seem to make the wrong decision when it comes to what I say or what I don't say, so I will just say it, because not saying it doesn't seem to be helping -"

"Say what?" Rose interrupted him, cutting off the ramble he had began to go on.

He stopped, turning to approach her. He put his hands on her shoulders looking her right in the eye. "Rose, I love you with every atom of my being."

He then stepped back, running his hand through his already disheveled hair. "Time lords are different than humans."

_I knew that already._ She couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes.

"Oi!" He caught her eye roll, taking offense.

She gave a slight grin, amused but not apologetic.

"Time lords, when we.." he cleared his throat before finishing what he was saying, "make love it's not just physical. It creates a bond, one that I didn't want to push on your until you were ready."

Rose was silent for a moment, taking that in. _So there _was_ a reason behind it…_ "What is this 'bond'?"

"We would have an emotional connection to each other. It is similar to how I send my thoughts to you. Your emotions would always be known to me, and mine to you. Constantly, until we learn to block it out." He continued to watch her.

_Oh._ "So, it's not… well, me?"

That caused the Doctor to sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. "Rose… I have _never_ loved anyone quite like I love you."

_That could mean anything._

She must have shown some sign of what she was thinking because the next thing she knew he was right in front of her.

"You are the most stubbornly… Dense person I've met." Then his lips crushed down on hers. Passion began to brew between them.

After a minute they both pulled back, needing to breath. "Believe me, Rose, I do desire you. I've just been waiting for you to be ready."

She looked up at him, love swelling in her hearts. "My Doctor, I've just been waiting for you." This time she reached up and kissed him. When he groaned, she couldn't help it but be a little proud of herself.

He pulled back again, his eyes dark. "Are you _sure_ you are ready?" His voice was rough.

"Doctor," her own voice was husky, "If it means being with you, I am ready for anything."

The Doctor hesitated a moment before he leant down and began a kiss so tender and sweet that Rose practically melted against him. They reached the bed, clothes disappearing as all reasonable thought left their minds. Passions collided as mind, body, and soul became one.

The Doctor woke first, momentarily disoriented. Then he remembered the night before, his expression softening as he turned his head to see Rose laying beside him, still asleep. A slow grin began to form on his face, elation going through him.

Rose was his. Forever. And he was hers.

Then Rose was suddenly looking back at him, happiness in her gaze. "I thought your moods were infectious before, now I don't even know how to explain it." She grinned up at him, sleepy eyed but elated as well.

He knew how she felt, he could feel her happiness as well. It just raised his own level of happiness.

Then he got the distinct feeling of desire coming through their bond, and a grin plastered on his face. "You can't hide anything from me now, Rose Tyler." Then he pulled her close, his own desire becoming more and more prevalent.

Rose couldn't help but let out a small guilty laugh.

They made love again, their bond only making their feelings that much more intense.

Afterwards, they laid languidly on the bed, both of them too content to much feel like doing anything.

Between the two of them, they spent the entire day in bed.

Quite a feet when it came to the Doctor.

It was the next morning, though, when their 'honeymoon' ended.

Rose woke up before the Doctor, quite amused to find him asleep for the second night in a row.

He must have been seriously tired.

She moved to sit up, when all of a sudden her stomach clenched. She closed her eyes, breathing shallow. _don't be sick, don't be sick_ she kept repeating to herself. She tried to focus her mind on the Doctor's emotions, so happy even in his sleep. Their bond gave her a distraction, and she stayed in that position for the good part of an hour.

When she felt that her stomach was back to normal, she slowly sat up, trying not to upset her stomach more, and not wake up the Doctor at the same time. Then she stood up, putting a hand to her stomach. _Stupid concussion_.

Hoping to shake off the rest of her upset stomach, she went to take a shower. She was in the middle of washing her hair when she sensed the Doctor wake up. Concern immediately showed through their bond, which is what alerted Rose to the Doctor's consciousness.

She finished her shower and got dressed, trying to come up with some way to convince him not to worry about her. But with the bond… She didn't know if she could convince him.

She headed back to her room, only to pause when she heard him moving around in the console room. She changed direction, heading over to meet with him.

As she entered the console room, she was welcomed with the image of the Doctor playing with the controls, doing whatever it was that he did.

Rose grinned at him, happiness enveloping her. "Hi."

The Doctor looked up, a grin spreading across his own face, love shining through the bond. Then his smile faded a little as his concern came back. "Is everything okay? You don't normally wake up so early."

Rose shrugged. "I just… woke up." She tried, really hard, to play it off as nothing, but by the Doctor's narrowed eyes, she knew that he knew something was off. She gave him a sheepish grin, hoping he wouldn't press. She didn't want the concussion keeping them from going somewhere, doing something that would probably be life or death. Something exciting.

He looked to be debating for a minute, before finally sighing.

_Victory!_ Rose tried to stifle the feeling of accomplishment, but she had no idea if she succeeded or not.

The Doctor shook his head, muttering something to himself.

She was sure it had something to do with her, but she let it slide. She then walked over to the Doctor's side. "So, where are we going?"

He turned to look at her, his face so close..

For a moment she hoped he would say they would stay in.

Then he stepped back. "Well, if you are up to it, there are some weird readings coming from modern day Cardiff, near the rift."

Rose grinned. "Sounds like an adventure!"

That caused the Doctor to grin. He then pulled a lever, causing them both to reach for a railing as the Tardis materialized.

They grinned at each other before starting towards the doors. The Doctor opened them, only to find a very familiar man standing right outside.

Dezod was waiting.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: You girls/guys are awesome! you held up your end of the bargain, so this is me holding up my end. I love reading your reviews! I don't have the next chapter finished yet, so I won't be able to offer up the same deal, but I will definitely have the next up by friday, hopefully with the same deal. Let me know what you think! **

**Happy Reading!**

The Doctor opened the doors to reveal Dezod standing outside, waiting for them.

Once Rose got past the shock of seeing him there, she was able to get a better look at him. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, half of it pulled back. He was mildly attractive - not as attractive as the Doctor was - with bright blue eyes that were currently narrowed on her. Then he looked to the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Dezod spoke, false cheeriness in his voice. "It's so nice of you to show up! Now, why don't you two come on out, and we can have a little talk." He grinned, sending a chill down Rose's spine.

She had a bad feeling about this man.

The Doctor slowly stepped out of the Tardis, Rose following as well.

When Rose stepped out, she made sure to 'accidentally' close the Tardis doors behind her. She felt approval come from the doctor, but Dezod just smirked.

"Let's just, walk on over here. " He drew them away from the Tardis, stopping by a set of benches for them to sit. Once they were all sitting, putting on the façade of casual meeting, he began to speak. "Okay, I would just like to start this by saying that I thought we had come to an agreement that there was not going to be any more time lords."

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, confusion on their faces.

That caused Dezod to look stunned for a moment before he began to laugh. "Oh! Hah! To have a new time lord that doesn't know, now that's just priceless!" Dezod stared at Rose as he spoke to the Doctor. "Well, here's the happy news. Your 'wife'," he said with a curl of his lip, "is pregnant."

Shock caused both of them to freeze. They looked at each other, feeling one another's shock through their bond. Shock turned to awe for the Doctor, as Rose just sat there, stunned. She vaguely noticed Dezod's laughter in the background, but she could only sit there and stare at the Doctor. _I am pregnant…?_ Rose was still processing that news as the Doctor's awe slowly transformed into dread.

The Doctor managed to tear his gaze away from Rose as fear started to slink through him. He turned to look at Dezod, who was already looking at him, a smirk on his face.

"I see you recognize my problem."

"No." The Doctor spoke, defiance and anger going through him. "There is no problem. You will leave us alone. You will leave /her/ alone."

"I told you, Doctor, no more time lords. This is your fault. I _was_ going to let her live."

The Doctor was so focused on Dezod that he didn't even notice when Rose's emotions changed.

"No." Anger vibrated in her voice. Both the Doctor and Dezod turned their attention towards her. "You won't hurt me or my child. You are going to leave us alone, and you wont kill any of us." She spoke with a confidence that caused Dezod's eyebrows to raise.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because," Rose stood up, determination in her every movement. "You don't threaten my family, and you _don't_ get away with killing them."

Dezod and the Doctor stood as well, both of them watching her with surprise. Wariness began to sit deep within the Doctor.

A grin formed on Dezod's face. "I really like your Rose, Doctor. I haven't spent enough time with you, apparently, because you have acquired good taste in companions."

The Doctor didn't know how to respond to that, so he just continued to watch Dezod warily.

"I don't want to kill you, Rose." He said after a minute. "I guess I will just have to kill the child in a different way, and I'll have 9 weeks to figure that out." He smirked, before lifting a device on his arm and then disappearing.

The Doctor and Rose were silent for a minute, just standing there. The Doctor didn't know whether to feel relieved or alarmed, and he was getting the same from Rose. When he looked at her, he could see the shock back in her eyes. He gently raised a hand, setting it on her shoulder. She looked at him with a glazed expression.

"Come on, Rose," He spoke gently, "Let's go back home, alright?"

She nodded vacantly.

Once they reached the Tardis, the Doctor let Rose inside, and he studied his surroundings for a moment. _Where is Dezod now…?_

Then he heard a door close somewhere inside the Tardis, causing him to look inside. Rose was nowhere to be seen. _That girl can never stay in one place, can she?_

He entered the Tardis, making extra sure that the doors locked behind him.

"Rose?" He called out, unsure where she went. He could feel Rose's turmoil, but his mind was jumping between that and thoughts of Dezod.

He started searching through the Tardis, trying to figure out where she was.

Luckily, the Tardis seemed to sense both of their emotions, so he got a flash of where she was, leading him to her room.

She didn't open the door for him when he knocked, and didn't reply at all, so he opened her door himself. "Rose?"

She sat in the middle of the still mussed up bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She had her eyes closed, her head resting on her knees.

He felt his heart fill with sympathy and love for this woman he now had forever with. And she was so overwhelmed….

The Doctor stepped over to the bed, sitting beside Rose and just wrapping his arms around her. He felt her lean into him, so he knew that she was awake.

He felt her emotions begin to conflict - confusion, happiness, shock, fear - he felt it all go through her.

"I don't know what to ask first." She sounded as overwhelmed as she felt.

He looked down at her, meeting her eyes as she turned her head to look at him.

He nodded, understanding. "Well…" He ran a hand through his hair. _He_ didn't know where to start.

After a moment, she spoke. "s-so… I'm pregnant.." Her voice was small as she pointed that out.

The Doctor couldn't help the burst of happiness that went through him. Of course, surprise was still there, but excitement ran through him more so. "Yes." Then he was silent for a moment, thinking of her. "I'm sorry Rose, I had no idea -"

"No." She interrupted him. "Don't be sorry." Her voice became firm, no longer sounding so frail. She looked up at him, her steady eyes contrasting with her pale face. "Even though this has come as a… bit of a shock, I still… I mean, I was expecting it to be a bit, well, a lot farther down the line, but a family? With you? That's not so bad." She glanced away, her lips quirked up as she quoted what she had said on a planet orbiting a black hole, when they thought they had lost the Tardis.

The Doctor grinned, ecstatic at the thought of being a parent again, this time with Rose.

Then his smile faltered a little. "I should probably warn you, though… The, um, gestation period is only nine.. Weeks..."

Rose's eyes widened, shock once more showing through their bond. "Oh. Wow. That's… fast."

She closed her eyes, breathing slowly. "I'm pregnant, I'm due in 9 _weeks_, and there is a man that wants to kill my baby." Then she opened her eyes, once more looking steady. "Alright. The first two, I can handle. The third? Not so much. Who _is_ this man?!"

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Okay." He was silent a moment as he thought of how to approach the topic. "Dezod Met is a… mutation. An accident in the time lord's genetic code. He is the same as us, but he follows a different set of rules. "Chaos Lord" is what his name stands for. He split off from the time lords, taking all of his knowledge and skills and using them to mess with the time-space continuum. While we know what should happen, he uses that and tries to set up a different path, one we had been able to keep in check easily when time lords were still in existence. I had all but forgotten him…He is probably somehow behind all of the screw ups of the time lines." He had almost been talking to himself by the end, but now he turned to her. "Rose, this man is dangerous. He can travel through time and space, and he specifically tries to changing things that would change the world."

Rose nodded to herself, thinking. "So.. He's the opposite of you?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, surprised at that interpretation. "I guess so, yeah."

Rose was silent for a moment. "How are we going to stop him?"

It was the Doctor's turn to be silent. After a couple minutes, he finally spoke. "We need to come up with a way to capture him."

"Capture him?" disbelief laced her voice. "How do we do that?"

Now the Doctor stood and began pacing. "Dezod has been messing with the time lines, so he is in contempt of the laws of Time, so if we could get him in a neutral zone, we could get the judoon involved, in which case they would declare him guilty and pass judgment. But could I really do that to him?" the Doctor asked himself before glancing at Rose, the doubt on his face immediately wiped away. "Yes. That is what we need to do."

"Um… I didn't follow any of that. Good to know some things haven't changed." She rolled her eyes at herself.

"The judoon are interstellar police, I've dealt with them before."

There was a note in his voice that caused Rose to raise her eyebrows. "Sounds like a story I wouldn't mind hearing sometime."

The Doctor just grinned at her.

"So how are we going to get Dezod where we want him?"

He ran a hand through his hair again. "I'm not sure. I don't know where he goes when he disappears, and I don't know how to find him. For now we will just have to keep an eye out. After he shows up, I can use my sonic screwdriver on the mechanism on his wrist. That will keep him around. Then we get him onto the Tardis and take him to the judoon."

Something about that made Rose anxious. "Uh… and how are we going to do that?"

The Doctor paused. Then he shrugged. "I'll come up with something."

Rose looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "So, we are just going to wait for him to show up?" That still bothered Rose a good deal. The thought of just waiting for him to "show up" out of nowhere was just really unappealing.

Even if Rose couldn't pinpoint why, exactly, it bothered her, the Doctor narrowed it down pretty fast. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Rose."

Rose just shook her head, fear beginning to sit in her gut. Then she shrugged away the fear. She would handle whatever it was Dezod tried to do, and she would survive. Along with her baby.

Then she felt her stomach growl. She groaned, her entire mind getting distracted by the thought of food. "We are going to have to stock up the kitchen then, I guess…"

The Doctor grinned, hiding his mental groan. Domestics. "Looks like we are going on a shopping trip!"

Rose smirked at him. "I can still feel your emotions, Doctor."

This time his grin was sheepish. "Sorry."

She smiled at him, blocking the dark thoughts that threatened to steal any sort of enjoyment from her. Right now, she needed to get food for herself and the child growing inside of her.

Nerves sent butterflies dancing about in her stomach as she looked down at herself. She put a hand on her stomach, still slightly disbelieving that there was a child growing there.

Then the Doctor's hand covered hers.

"I love you, Rose." He spoke into her ear.

Rose turned her head, her lips meeting his in response.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry guys, it's been a heck of a week, and I don't have two chapters done to give you the option that I gave last week. I wasn't sure I would be able to get this finished for you guys today. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter finished asap, and if I ever get 3 reviews, I will get that chapter up as soon as I finish it. Promise. **

**Thanks for all of your encouragement! R&R**

"Ardalmarchnad"

Rose just stared at him. "Arda who? Is this going to be another.. Raxicoricofalipitorious?"

"Nahhh, that's eleven syllables, this is only four. Ardalmarchnad is a market world. It has all kinds of different vendors, anywhere from food to clothing to gadgets. They have everything. Now, some of their vendors are a bit sketchy, but their items are top notch. You'd get the best fish'n chips you will ever taste, and their bananas! Just amazing. They sometimes have some exotic foods that can be quite delicious as well. And their -"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted him, thoroughly amused. That gob of his…

"Right!" He appeared to reel himself in. "Anyways, try not to wander off this time?"

Amusement lit his eyes, but Rose still felt the concern that he was trying to cover.

"Same goes for you too!" She responded, hoping to lighten his worry with some light-hearted teasing.

It caused him to smile. "How about we just stick together then?"

She gave him a cheeky smile, laughter in her eyes as she spoke. "Forever."

He groaned. "Now that, Rose Tyler, was cheesy even by _my_ standards!" He laughed as he had half a mind to go over and kiss her, but even the Tardis was getting antsy, sending him an image of the empty kitchen to keep his mind on track. "Right." He spun around, fiddling with the controls. "Ardalmarchnad."

Rose was all but laughing as she felt the Doctor's emotions go haywire.

Then he pulled the lever, and they were both grasping on to the railing to keep from falling over. As soon as the Tardis became steady again, they walked over to the doors, the Doctor opening them to reveal a whole new world.

There were no actual buildings as far as Rose could see. As far as the eye could there were just large tents set up with different items underneath them. She had never seen so many tents in one place. And the people! More races than she had ever seen were there, only a small fraction were actually humans. Everything imaginable was there, all crowded in the rows upon rows of tents.

Rose stepped forward as all of her senses were overwhelmed by the new world. She heard everything; laughter between a woman and a man trying to coerce her into buying something, an argument between what might be a husband and wife, crying from a child being momentarily ignored by her mother, sizzling from what she saw was… something being cooked on a grill like thing. The most delicious scents assaulted her nose, her eyes momentarily falling shut as she took in the scents. She just let herself take it all in.

The awe on Rose's face caused the Doctor to grin. He loved showing her new places, she always appreciated it.

The Tardis had materialized between two very large tents, so they had some room before being thrust into the crowds.

"Okay," The Doctor began, "It smells like food is to our left, so I say we head that way. The crowds are impressive today, so try to stay near, alright?"

Rose just grabbed his hand before pulling them both out into the stream of the crowd.

After a couple hours, Rose and the Doctor both had a cart full of exotic and normal foods. It had taken them forever to get through each vendor, the differences of the foods were so intriguing. Rose wanted a taste of everything at her disposal.

And the carts! They were… apparently, living. They looked like large turtles, except with an upside down shell on their back to carry their purchases. Rose was in shock when she first saw the Doctor grab one to walk beside them.

They were heading back to the Tardis, laughing over something the Doctor had said, when something caught Rose's eye. She paused, turning to walk over to the vendor. What caught her eyes was an antique tea set. The teapot was gorgeously made, the symbols that decorated it were foreign to her.

She sensed someone walk up behind her, and, thinking it was the Doctor, she spoke. "My mum would have loved this."

"Is your mum here?" A strangers voice responded.

She spun around, surprised that the Doctor was not who she was faced by. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else…"

"No worries, miss." The man responded. He looked to be about 40 something, by her judgment, and more than a little rough around the edges. He was probably one of those people the Doctor would have suggested avoiding. "I was just wondering, though, Is that your cart over there?"

Rose turned to see where he was pointing. Someone had moved her 'cart' behind the vendor's tent. Unease began to go through her. She didn't even notice the Doctor's concern and worry go through their bond. "Yes, that _is_ my cart." How did it get over there?

"Well, had my boy take it over, because I didn't want anyone taking it, if you know what I mean."

She didn't see a boy anywhere around, but she tried to give the man the benefit of the doubt. Unease stayed with her but she smiled at him. "Thank you, sir." She tried to cast an inconspicuous look around. Where was the Doctor? She began to feel his worry begin to build through their bond. It only caused her own unease to grow.

She began to head over to her cart, sensing the man's continued presence behind her. She paused before she got behind the tent to pretend to look at something else, glancing over at the man. He gave her a friendly smile, not pretending to not be following her or anything, so she told herself she was overreacting. A real creep would pretend not to be following… Right?

And there was still no sign of the Doctor.

Other than the panic she was beginning to feel from him.

She hesitantly then walked behind the tent to her cart. As soon as she got it, she turned around to find that the man was no longer alone. She guessed that the man standing beside the one from the tent must be the other man's 'boy', though he had to be no younger than, say 20.

The two of them were blocking her path, and unease quickly began to form into dread. She began to back away, only to run into the wall of another tent.

The two men were closing in on her when the older one began talking. "You must have quite a bit of money to afford all that you have right there. I can barely afford food for myself, let alone my boy here. "

_Oh no, this is not good._ Rose shook her head. "No, I don't have any more money on me, I have nothing!" Fear began crawling up her spine. _what were they going to do._

"Well, see, I don't believe you. You needed to have enough to buy all of this, and so that means you would have more, or at least a means to get more."

"No! I have nothing. Really, I have nothing on me!"

"I don't believe you. Roy?"

The younger man stepped forward, raising a hand ,palm up for her to hand over whatever it was they wanted.

Rose stared at that hand. What was she going to do? "I don't have any money. You need to let me go." She wished there was an exit she could get to.

_Rose! Where are you?_ She heard the Doctor's voice in her head, giving her a minor comfort, but she didn't know yet how to respond.

"Then we will just have to search ya." the older man began walking toward her, then around.

She saw her opening as the older man passed behind the younger one, and she began to sprint.

The younger one, Roy, was expecting it though. He quickly grabbed her arm, jerking her to a stop.

She couldn't help the small cry of pain before Roy covered her mouth. She immediately knew that her arm would bruise.

Then she felt the older man's arms grasp her from behind, holding her while Roy began searching for money on her.

At first Rose thought it was a good thing she didn't have any money on her. They would discover that and just move on.

That's not what happened.

When Roy came up empty when searching for the money, he stood up straight, giving the older man a look.

Then the older man spoke. "Give her some incentive."

Rose felt her stomach drop as Roy pulled back his fist, aiming for her face. She began struggling hard to get away from the man.

"No." Roy paused when the older man spoke, "Go for her stomach, knock the air out of her. That will give her better incentive."

The baby!

Rose felt terror go through her as she fought against the man. Luckily, the older man didn't think to cover her mouth as she struggled against him.

"DOCTOR!" She called out, hoping he would somehow hear her. The man's hand slapped over her mouth, hissing at her to be quiet.

The Doctor must have been close, because only a moment later he was standing in the isle between the tents as well.

He froze when he saw Rose being held by an older man, looking… unsanitary. The other man, younger, looked to be about to begin physically abusing Rose. The Doctor saw the man's clenched fist and felt his hearts miss a beat.

If this man punched rose…

The baby might not survive.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, I am so BEYOND sorry for getting this out late. I was home this past weekend, and I didn't get this story written up in time, so I had no chance to get it together :/ So sorry. I'll be starting the next chapter right after I post this, and hopefully I can get it finished by Friday. And again, I really am sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Reviews are nice, and if you wish to yell at me I would understand. **

The Doctor's mind momentarily froze when he saw the man about to punch Rose in the stomach. That kind of abuse surely would not end well for Rose or their child. It was due to that fact that a small part of his mind knew, just _knew_ that Dezod was somehow a part of this.

He watched them, momentarily calm because they had yet to actually hurt her. If they did… There would be nothing on that world that could stop him. "Let go of her." He spoke, his voice dangerously calm. He felt her fear, and he also felt her trust. That trust is what kept his emotions stable, handling the situation with a cool head rather than teaching those fools a lesson.

"We aren't going to let her go." The older of the two men spoke, his voice low and gravelly as he tightened an arm around her neck.

The Doctor struggled to keep his anger tightly controlled. "What is it you want, money? Is that what you want?" He pulled out a handful of credits, tossing them at the two men. "Take them! Just give her back to me!" Anger began to vibrate in his voice. He wasn't a particularly patient man.

The older man's eyes flashed to the ground where the credits laid, but still he didn't let go of Rose. "Roy, pick them up."

The man who had been standing in front of Rose began picking up the credits, keeping an eye on the Doctor while he did so.

The Doctor didn't bother watching Roy, he just continued to stare at the other man, each of them daring the other to make a move.

The man spoke first. "I just want some food for my boy and I. That is all." As if reasoning would excuse his actions.

"That doesn't excuse you from threatening to harm an innocent stranger!" Anger vibrated through his voice.

Roy finally finished picking up the coins, holding them out to the other man. The other man eyed them, doing a quick visual count. "That's barely enough for two days! With all the food you bought, you have to have more."

The Doctor saw Rose tense, and felt her worry increase.

His eyes flashed to Rose and back to the man holding her. "Let. Go. Of. Her." He emphasized each word, a threat lingering in his voice.

The other man's eyes flickered away before returning to the Doctor's. "We need to eat!"

"And I understand that, but I don't have anything else to give you, so you need to let her go!" He was running out of patience as he spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone.

When the man holding her still hesitated, the Doctor took a step forward, determination in his gaze. He saw the man tighten the arm that was around Rose's neck, and anger flashed through the Doctor's expression.

Then, the man let go - luckily for him. Rose immediately ran to the Doctor's side, relief washing through her. This situation was a lot more easily dealt with than a lot of their previous encounters.

And, now that he wasn't threatening her child, she felt bad for the two men.

The Doctor, though, still had half a mind to make the two men pay, and it was coming across their bond plainly.

Rose grabbed his hand, "Come, Doctor. Leave them be." She cast sad eyes to the two men, "They will understand the flaws of their ways one day, without our presence. Let us go." She tugged him back, wanting to just leave the two men to their fate.

When the Doctor slowly began to give way and retreat somewhat, Rose only pulled harder.

They grabbed their carts and quickly fell in with the flow of people again, staying side by side. Rose still felt the anger that the Doctor continued to harbor, but she also felt the relief. That relief is what kept Rose from truly worrying about what he might be tempted to do.

They soon reached the TARDIS and walked the carts inside in silence. They unloaded the items in the console room for the time being, not needing to vocalize their intentions to put everything in the kitchen after they took care of the carts.

Still in silence, the two of them took the carts back to be dropped off. They made sure to walk side by side, not wanting a repeat of what just happened.

Rose was beginning to grow nervous. The Doctor rarely stayed that silent, he always had something to say.

It was because of that silence that she spoke, needing to hear him say _something_. "I'm sorry.." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She felt terrible for doing exactly what the Doctor warned her against doing, and putting their child in harm's way. Not to mention herself, but she wasn't as important. Not really.

He sighed, and for a second she thought he still wasn't going to say anything. She felt her stomach twist, doubt entering her mind. Maybe he really was mad at her… Maybe she should just have stayed silent…

Then his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. "Oh Rose… I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you…"

She shook her head, "Nothing could happen, not when you are around." Rose wrapped her own arms around him, needing him to know she was okay, that they were okay.

Then a static sound interrupted them. The Doctor pulled back, confusion in his gaze. Rose was just as confused. Where was that sound coming from…

The Doctor walked around the console, his confusion growing through their bond. Rose followed him, and discovered what caused the increased confusion.

The TARDIS's screen thing was activated, showing only static.

"What-" Rose was cut off by an image slowly forming on the screen.

Of course, it was Dezod who slowly formed. "Good evening Doctor, Rose." he gave them both a warm looking smile, glancing between the two of them. "So I heard that you two go into an incident."

Rose felt a feeling of confirmation wash through the Doctor. He nodded his head, more to himself than in answer to Dezod.

Rose cast a confused look between the Doctor and Dezod, not understand for a minute before she put two and two together. Dezod orchestrated the entire thing. Anger began to grow within her. This man was going to pay for putting her and her child in harms way.

"What do you want, Dezod." The Doctor's voice was icy calm.

Dezod looked offended. "I just want to keep in touch. I had been doing such a bad job of it, so I though I might just give you a call. And, you know, make sure you and our Rose are okay…" Amusement laced his voice.

Rose felt the Doctor's emotions spark when Dezod referred to her as "our" Rose. "Oh, no, we are just fine. Would you like to meet up somewhere to prove it?" He asked, obviously - to Rose, at least - plotting how he would trap the man.

Dezod just smirked, though. "Oh, there is no need for that! I would hardly want to interrupt your time. I'm just getting my information lined up, I'm sure you understand."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. He was just opening his mouth to say something when Dezod interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be in need somewhere," He winked, "I'll see you around!"

The screen went dead.

Rose felt anger radiate from the Doctor, and she was sure that if he were a lesser man, he would have punched something. She put a hand in his, reminding him that they were still together, they were still okay. His attention turned to her, his eyes softening only a touch. Then he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he breathed out.  
"I'm sorry, Rose. I will figure this out, I won't let him harm you or our child." He looked at her with a piercing gaze.

With her free hand, Rose covered her stomach. "_We_ will figure this out, _we_ wont let him harm our child. You aren't alone in this, Doctor."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but the look Rose gave him kept him from vocalizing any thoughts he might have had. Rose could be quite stubborn when she wanted to.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I swear I want them to have a happy ending, and while I'm sure they will, somehow, the story tends to get away from me sometimes. Especially this past week as I have been writing so much, and I've watched a couple of the more depressing episodes of Doctor Who (stupid idea) so yeah. I'll get that Doctor/Rose cheer in there again sometime... things just seem to be complicated right now. I blame Dezod. It's all his fault. Never mind that he is in my head, but hey. Anyways. Sorry :/ But I got the chapter up this week! Woohoo!** **I love hearing your thoughts, so don't be afraid to give me a review! **

**(And to a certain reviewer, if you read Our Forever, you should know I am a sucker for happy endings, so... I don't _think_ you should be too worried)**

After the Doctor and Rose took a couple trips to and from the kitchen, they ended up seated in the kitchen with a large bowl of ice cream sitting between the two of them. Their movements were synchronized as they mindlessly ate out of the bowl with their spoons. Their thoughts both focused around Dezod, though their thoughts ended up drifting in different directions. While the Doctor contemplated how to get Dezod to a place where they could capture him, Rose began to think about the child growing inside her. The child Dezod desired to kill. One hand came to a rest on her stomach while the other continued to feed her ice cream. And she began to worry.

She didn't even notice when the Doctor's attention focused on her, his own emotions shifting to worry. "Rose?" She heard the Doctor speak, but it didn't really register with her that he was saying something to her.

Her mind was too focused on what she was thinking. What if Dezod succeeded in somehow killing their child? What would that do to the Doctor? To her? What if the child were born, was she ready to be a mother? Did the Doctor really want to be a father? Were either of them prepared for that? It still felt like she had only just found him, and she had only just turned timelord, were they ready for this? Would she be a good mother? She didn't even know anything about raising a child, let alone a timelord… What would it be like? How would she manage that? Would the Doctor be prepared to teach her at the same time as raising a baby? And her mum… Her mum was always supposed to be there for this.

_"Rose!"_ The Doctor's voice scattered her thoughts in her mind, and she regained awareness of everything around her. The Doctor was no longer eating ice cream, he was just staring at her worriedly while her own spoon rested in the bowl, her hand held in both of the Doctor's.

"Sorry," Rose shook her head, more than a little surprised, "I was just… lost in thought, I guess."

A small smile played on his face. "I noticed." He was silent for a moment, growing serious. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She might be. "It's all just a bit shocking, you know?"

Understanding shown through their bond. "I know, Rose. I'm so sorry."

She tried to smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Don't be. I think, though, that I am going to go get some sleep.

His concern only grew. He still smiled, though. "Do you mind if I joined you?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, causing Rose to laugh. Before she even had a chance to respond, he was around the table and sweeping her off the chair. Almost in spite of her mood, she was laughing at him.

Exactly what the Doctor had planned. He took her mind off of her worries, leading her in a completely different direction. But when the Doctor finally let her get to sleep, her dreams weren't nearly as pleasant.

_Rose looked around to figure out what was going on. She was in her flat with her mum, who was currently on the phone in the kitchen. She grew excited, it was her mum! She tried to call out to her, but all that came out was gibberish noise._

_She was a child!_

_Then she focused on to what her mum was saying._

_"I don't know what to do! Pete left me with next to nothing, and I have a baby girl to take care of! I'm really not sure if I can keep taking care of her. I just don't know what to do.."_

_Then she heard her mother begin to cry, which caused her to cry as well. Except, her cry only made things worse for her mother._

_"And now she is crying again, oh I have to go… I'll call you back, alright?" Her mother walked over to her, gently picking her up. "Hey, it's alright sweetheart. You'll be okay, no matter what happens…"_

Rose shot out of sleep, tears rolling down her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths, pulling herself together. It was just a dream…

Just a dream…

Her eyes fell shut.

_Rose opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. She was sitting against a wall, the room completely devoid of anything. She felt her heart racing, worry and anxiety mixing inside of her. She couldn't recall why… Then when the door opened, she got to her feet._

_The Doctor came in, his face grave. "I'm sorry, Rose. The baby, Dezod had the nurse…. Our child is gone, Rose."_

_Denial caused her to shake her head, tears springing to her eyes. "No. No!" She backed up against the wall as the Doctor approached, and slid down, curling into herself as she cried. Her baby…_

_"I'm so sorry, Rose…"_

She didn't even fully awake, just shifted a little as she curled into herself, crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Rose once again opened her eyes, this time to find herself once more being held by the older man while Roy stood in front of her. She frantically looked around. The Doctor should be there…_

_She took in a breath, about to scream out for the Doctor, but then a hand covered her mouth. "Quiet! Now, Roy, go for her stomach, knock the air out of her. That will give her better incentive."_

_Nononononono!_

_She fought against the man holding her, panicking. The Doctor should be there! Their baby!_

_Then her vision went black as Roy threw a punch at her stomach. She struggled to breathe as she felt her stomach lurch. The pain…_

_"Where is the money!"_

_She struggled to speak, "I don't have any!" _

_"Again."_

_Her baby…_

_Once more Roy's fist rammed into her stomach._

Rose woke up with a scream in her throat as she jumped straight out of the bed, stumbling up against the wall. Her heart was racing as she felt tears run down her cheeks.

Her movement caused the Doctor to waken. He sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at her. "Rose?" Confusion laced his tone.

Then she felt her stomach lurch. She knew what was going to happen, so she ran from the room, hearing the Doctor call after her as he gained more awareness of his surroundings.

She ended up in the bathroom, curled around the toilet as she expelled the contents of her stomach.

The Doctor soon showed up behind her, brushing her hair back as she shook from both the physical and emotional strain. "Oh, Rose…"

Rose rested her head against the cool wall of the bathroom, her eyes focusing on the Doctor. "Hi." She spoke, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Hey." He was feeling slightly at a loss for words. He wished he could help somehow, but there are some biological occurrences that should not be bypassed. He could just look at her pale face and the shadows under eyes to know how miserable she felt, not to mention their bond, and so he didn't bother asking her how she was feeling. She seamed to be done being sick, or at least he hoped for her sake, and so he took a risk in speaking. "Do you want to try going back to bed?"

She shook her head after a moment, fear passing through her eyes.

He grew more concerned. That was an unexpected response… "Rose?"

She looked away, not meeting his eyes.

That was a sure sign that she was keeping something from him. "Rose. I know I've been known to play the dense card, but I know something else is wrong."

"Just… Dreams." she shook her head. "Just dreams." She looked up at him again, conveying the her honesty through her eyes.

Then she felt her stomach churn again. She let out a small groan as she fought back the sickness. It was useless, though, as her stomach soon heaved again. This time she kept going until there was nothing left in her stomach.

The Doctor looked at her, taking in her pale face and glassy eyes, and he grew even more worried. This was more than just morning sickness…

She fell back against the wall again, breathing heavy, her eyes closed. She still felt like she was going to be sick, but she knew she had nothing else inside her. She struggled to focus just on her breathing, trying not to let her stomach heave.

He knelt down beside her, resting a hand against her forehead. Fever. Dread began to claw through his gut.

Her stomach was clenching, though there was nothing left for it to expel. She began to feel cold though, small shivers ran up her spine.

When he spoke, his voice was low, soothing. More calm than he felt. "Rose, I'm going to pick you up, okay? We are going to go to the medical room."

She groaned, still not opening her eyes as she shook her head slightly. "I'd rather just stay here, Doctor."

He took a deep breath. "I don't want you to panic, Rose, but I think you've been poisoned."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: So hey, I've been at college the past... two months at least. I've been home twice. And each time I've been home, I've been late on posting this, and so I am just really sorry about that. Really. **

**If you give me some reviews, I can have a better idea of what you guys think and what you do and don't like! Let me hear some of your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_The Doctor took a deep breath. "I don't want you to panic, Rose, but I think you've been poisoned."_

The Doctor felt fear grip his hearts when he said that. Speaking those words aloud made it all the more real. Logically, he knew she would be okay. He would let nothing else happen. But still, that someone got away with doing that to her… Anger and worry knotted in his gut.

Rose's eyes flew open, dazedly staring up at him in shock. "What? Why? How?" Confusion shone through their bond.

"I could be wrong, but I'd rather be safe than sorry, alright?" He spoke in a calming tone, but he was sure she felt his worry.

She was silent for a moment before responding. "Alright. I can walk though." She spoke as she stood up, not waiting for the Doctor's protest.

Her saw her shakily get to her feet and the blood drain from her face as she swayed a little. Panicking more than a little, the Doctor just swept her off her feet, not wanting to see her fall.

She then held on to him tighter as she closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

"Doctor-" He could feel her unease.

"I know." She was probably feeling more sick. "We are almost there, Rose. Just hang on." His pace was urgent, but he also did not want to cause her more discomfort, so he went as fast as he could without moving her around too much.

She held on to him tightly, and he could feel her grow more and more tense.

And then he was at the medical room, gently resting her on the table. By that time she was beginning to shake, curling around her stomach. He hovered over her for a moment before rushing around to find the scanner. After finding it, he ran over to her, dread sitting like a stone in his gut.

His fear was confirmed. He cursed before rummaging through his supplies, trying to find something, anything to help.

For a second, he had hope. He found an item that would have gotten rid of the poison in her system by washing it all out. The problem was that it would then have harmed their child, which he remembered just before using the thing. He swore again. He was going to have to use slower methods to clear out her system. No quick fix for a dire situation.

He knelt down beside her and spoke softly. "Rose, do you think you can drink some?"

She cringed before answering. "I'll try…"

"Okay, I'm going to get you some water." He stepped over to a sink and got a cup of water for her. "Drink slowly, now."

Her hand was shaking slightly as she tried to take a sip from the cup. Then she hissed out a breath and rolled onto her back, growing even more pale.

Resigned, the Doctor stood. He was going to have to get the liquid in her another way. She would never be able to drink as much as she needed to. He began rummaging through his equipment, finding the necessary items for what he needed to make.

"What's that?"

The Doctor felt her emotions flicker away from the pain and discomfort. He paused, glancing over at her to find her watching him with a hint of confusion. He looked back at what he was doing, trying to come up with words to help her understand what was going on. "It's… sort of like a human "IV", it'll help get liquid into your system. I've gotten the impression that your stomach isn't quite up to holding anything, so I was going with a more direct route."

She gave a slight nod as he continued fiddling with various things. After he hooked her up, he made sure to mix an anesthetic in with the liquid, hoping she would sleep through the worst of it.

When her breathing steadied out, he gave in to the fear and worry that had been building inside him. He leant against the wall, sliding to the ground as he stared across the room. He ran a hand over his face, trying to remember to make himself breath. He was struggling to actually absorb what all was happening.

Then his eyes fell on Rose again, taking in her pale face, and anger sparked inside him. Dezod was just messing with them now. With the two men at Ardalmarchnad, there was an actual threat to their child, but poisoning? Dezod knew that the Doctor was going to be able to keep a poison from affecting anything. Rose would be out of it for a couple days, but she would still be fine. It was hardly a threat, just an inconvenience, really. Dezod was just playing games.

The Doctor stood, anger boiling under his skin. He looked at Rose, how pale she was, and then began to head to the console room.

Before he could even leave the room, though, the TARDIS let out a low hum.

Annoyed, he looked up as he spoke back. "What?"

Silence.

He let out a low oath, and began walking again.

The TARDIS let out another hum.

"What is you problem." He cast a frustrated glance around before movement drew his eyes to Rose. She was shifting in her sleep, murmuring his name. That is when he noticed her emotions begin to shift to worry, panic, fear; very negative feelings.

"Rose." He immediately was at her side, grasping her hand in his. "I'm here, Rose."

She calmed down slightly, her breathing evening out along with her emotions.

After that, though, he was hesitant to leave her side. He stayed in the room, either pacing or holding her hand as he thought. He left only once to grab some herbs he recalled could help with the poisoning without harming their baby.

It was maybe half an hour after he mixed the herbs into her water supply that she woke up. Her face was no longer as pale, her expression no longer pained. He was already by her side when her eyes opened.

"Good morning, my dear Rose." He smiled, showing more happiness than he felt. And then he mentally cursed himself as felt her emotions shift to concern. She could feel his emotions. He seriously had to remember that. Still, he leant over her, running a hand through her hair. He gently pressed a kiss to her brow, channeling his concern.

She smiled, and he knew she was going to be okay.


End file.
